


提伯特的四次犹豫

by kexian



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 左毛球X邵提包
Relationships: Mercutio & Tybalt
Kudos: 2





	提伯特的四次犹豫

提伯特七岁那年记住了茂丘西奥。  
他从小就是被魔鬼附身的孩子，恶魔带来的幽灵。维罗纳的孩子多多少少都被嘱咐过，少和那家的提伯特来往。于是童年时代，他都是维罗纳最孤单的孩子，长长久久地躲在母亲的大裙子后头。  
直到维罗纳亲王远嫁的妹妹过世，留下了一个六岁的孩子。艾斯特拉斯小姐的丈夫早逝，茂丘西奥本就是遗腹子。如今男孩无父无母，被送到了最亲近的舅舅身边。  
茂丘西奥来的那天，提伯特跟着母亲去看热闹。蒙太古和卡普莱特两家素来界限分，中间分开了偌大的一个空当。卡普来一家站在一起，唯独在提伯特和母亲身边留出了那么一点空隙。  
马车上跳下来一个瘦小的男孩子，有着柔软的橘褐色短发。他紧紧跟在舅舅身边，眼睛却不断向周围乱飘。他像是突然发现了什么有意思的东西一样，抛开了舅舅的手跑到提伯特面前，伸出了自己的右手。  
周围的成年人和孩子们发出小小的惊呼，亲王尊贵的外甥居然向恶魔附身的孩子伸出了手。  
“你叫什么名字呀？”男孩奶声奶气地问，敏锐地发现了提伯特身边的一圈空当，却假装自己没有注意到，“你的头发真好看，我妈妈也是黑头发。”  
提伯特犹豫着，慢慢地松开攥着母亲裙子的手，黑亮的眼睛看着茂丘西奥。母亲轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋以示鼓励，于是他小心翼翼地向茂丘西奥伸出了手。  
孩子的手还没有搭上的时候，茂丘西奥突然问：“你是女孩子吗？”  
这么好看的小朋友一定是女孩子吧，茂丘西奥非常确定。和妈妈一样的长头发，还有一样的黑眼睛。他还有妈妈，我都没有妈妈了。  
提伯特瞬间黑了脸，刷地把手收了回来，斜觑了茂丘西奥一眼后转身跑了。人群给他让出一条路，唯恐碰及恶魔的孩子。

接下去的日子里茂丘西奥飞快地和蒙太古家的罗密欧和班伏里奥混熟了，三个精力过分旺盛的男孩子在维罗纳到处上房揭瓦，然后被各自家长拎回家一通教训。  
当然被教训的主要对象是罗密欧和班伏里奥。蒙太古夫人自然是对茂丘西奥客客气气，亲王本人也心疼这个没爹没妈的孩子，从未对他苛求什么，半句重话也没有说过。班伏里奥和罗密欧被蒙太古夫人拎走后茂丘西奥一个人在街上晃悠，琢磨着还有什么好玩的地方没去过。  
有时候茂丘西奥会在街上看到提伯特，男孩昂首挺胸目不斜视走在路上，从来不会像茂丘西奥那样走路手舞足蹈或者东张西望。偶尔茂丘西奥会悄悄在提伯特身后扔石子，然后在提伯特转头时躲到树上。有时茂丘西奥也会藏到小巷里等提伯特路过的时候窜出来吓人。提伯特自然报以回击，只是七八岁的孩子扭打在一起也不被别人当一回事，无非是脸上挂点彩罢了。维罗纳的孩子嘛，通通都是在厮打中长大的。年幼时是拳头和牙齿，长大后便是刀剑和匕首，变老后便是刻骨的仇恨。  
茂丘西奥也已经是维罗纳的孩子了。

提伯特人生的第一个转折发生在他十岁的时候。  
精通医学的劳伦斯神父来到了维罗纳，但是提伯特爱穿红裙子的母亲还是死在了病床上。  
她的病来的太急了，连劳伦斯神父都无能为力。他握着过去美艳绝伦的女人的手为她祈祷，并应允了她最后的一个愿望。  
将死之人紧紧抓着神父的手，急切地问您有没有别的办法，来救救我被恶魔附身的孩子。  
他的父亲从不对家里上心，她死后提伯特就真的是一个人了。  
劳伦斯神父为提伯特的母亲主持了葬礼，并在葬礼后揉了揉提伯特的脑袋。  
“孩子，我配了一剂药。”

提伯特在教堂待到了很晚，跪在神像前为母亲祈祷。他走出教堂的时候有些站立不稳，晃了晃神才看清了坐在教堂门口石阶上的茂丘西奥。  
“你在这里看热闹么？”  
“我来看看猫王子啊。”茂丘西奥站起来，照旧是站没站样。他的头发养长了些，横七竖八地支棱着。提伯特皱了皱眉，没有排斥茂丘西奥的靠近。  
“别叫我猫王子。”  
“小猫不高兴啦。”茂丘西奥伸手想要撩提伯特的额发。提伯特没有像平时那样一巴掌扇开茂丘西奥的手，而是生硬地扭开了脸。茂丘西奥在要碰到提伯特头发的前一刻收回了手，转而在提伯特眼前手指翻飞打了一个响指。  
“咻！”  
于是提伯特有点后悔刚刚没有一巴掌把茂丘西奥的手拍走了。他看着茂丘西奥轻快地原地旋转，然后倒退着蹦蹦跳跳地离开。提伯特犹豫了一会，还是忽略了茂丘西奥表现的颇为明显的邀请之意，转身向着相反的方向拖着步子走远了。  
远处仿佛传来了茂丘西奥的口哨声，但是提伯特没有回头。

劳伦斯神父的药见效很快，提伯特不再常常牙关紧咬全身抽搐地躺在地上。没了这一重阻碍，提伯特很快就和街上的卡普莱特男孩混熟了。他们投身到一场场蒙太古和卡普莱特的斗争中，举着拳头或者匕首挥舞，然后带着伤口回家。年长些的男孩们有情人的抚慰，年幼些的有母亲的亲吻，不长不幼的在兄弟打闹间忘了手上的刀疤，而提伯特只有他自己和母亲缝的洋娃娃。  
再过了一些日子，蒙太古那头的三个小少爷，安东尼奥会很轻蔑地扬着半边眉毛说，也来闹大人的事。那两个也就算了，茂丘西奥一个亲王的外甥还总和蒙太古厮混在一起。  
安东尼奥也只有十七岁而已。  
提伯特坐在长椅上擦自己的小匕首，闻言抬起头看了安东尼奥一眼。  
“不说你，提伯特。我们卡普莱特家的，自然是不一样的。”  
其实有什么不一样呢？安东尼奥无非是觉得提伯特的眼神颇有点吓人罢了。夫人的侄子，多少还是要给点面子。  
何况提伯特是他们里头年纪最小但是打架最凶的一个。

第二个转折发生在提伯特十五岁的时候。前一夜他才从妓馆里拖出的烂醉如泥的父亲，后一天就死在了决斗里。  
提伯特其实不难过，父亲给他留下的印象不深。亲人们哀哭的时候他想起的是数年前病榻上的母亲。他安静地垂着头坐在教堂里，谁来都不说话，听着周围人议论纷纷，自以为了解自己的悲哀。  
议论无非只是议论，停一刻也都散没了。提伯特又成了唯一一个留在教堂里的人，直到卡普莱特夫人走来按住了他的肩膀。  
她说，提伯特，到姑姑家来吧。

提伯特其实无可无不可，就算不去姑姑家他照旧会为了卡普莱特的荣誉战斗，仍然会是街头打架最凶的那个。  
但是他看到了朱丽叶。  
十岁的女孩，穿着一袭红色的裙子抬头冲他笑。卡普莱特家把这一枝玫瑰保护的很好，拢着尖刺却也纯粹的一尘不染。女孩笑眯眯地喊他表哥，抓着提伯特的衣服让他弯下身，在提伯特的额头上响亮地亲了一下。  
提伯特僵硬着抬手探向被朱丽叶吻过的地方，关节像是缺了油的车轴一样吱呀作响。  
他想到了母亲的红裙子，还有母亲落在额头上的吻。  
提伯特觉得自己爱上了朱丽叶。  
他悄悄在胸口挂上了朱丽叶的画像。

茂丘西奥是第一个发现提伯特胸口挂坠的。别人都不以为意，只当是提伯特在怀念父母。茂丘西奥对此嗤之以鼻。  
他就没觉得提伯特对父亲有什么好感，要怀念母亲的话早就怀念了。  
于是蒙太古和卡普莱特例行闹事茂丘西奥例行凑热闹的时候，茂丘西奥扯下了提伯特的项链。他看热闹不嫌事大地打开项链看到了里头朱丽叶的画像，然后神色复杂地把项链扔回了冲过来的提伯特的手上，难得什么都没说。他看着提伯特小心翼翼地避开人群把项链收好，然后冲上去和提伯特打了一架，右边的眼睛青了半个月。  
提伯特也没好多少，至少茂丘西奥听说他回家癫痫发作了。  
一比一打平。

一个月后提伯特出门看见了茂丘西奥，十八岁的青年在脖子上缠了一圈圈的链子，斜靠在树干上。正是盛夏，茂丘西奥在树干上借力站直，晃的头顶浓翠的叶子刷刷作响。  
提伯特目不斜视地从茂丘西奥身边走过，擦身而过的时候被茂丘西奥一把抓住了胳膊。他不耐烦地甩开，茂丘西奥却黏了上来，大半个身子挂在提伯特身上。  
“滚开。”  
“我好心来看看你怎么样了。”茂丘西奥松开了胳膊，“怎么样，猫王子追到漂亮姑娘了吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
茂丘西奥窜到提伯特身前堵住他的路，歪着脸从上到下扫视着提伯特，从对方的黑发到胸口的挂坠。茂丘西奥想伸手抢过挂坠，提伯特一转身挥开了他的手。  
“看来是没追到咯，提伯特提伯特，我英俊的提伯特，你可怎么是好？剖开真心可是没人要呢？”  
“想打架就直说。”

茂丘西奥不想打架，虽然他不怕打架。但是眼圈青了半个月很影响他追求维罗纳的漂亮姑娘。  
茂丘西奥想要吻他。  
茂丘西奥是全维罗纳最随心所欲的人。

于是他果断地把提伯特推在了墙上，张嘴咬上了对方的嘴唇。提伯特想要推开他，手心抵在茂丘西奥的肩膀上犹豫了。  
最后提伯特也没推开茂丘西奥，而是缓缓地把手放在了茂丘西奥的肩膀上，然后闭上了眼睛。

事情开始变得一发不可收拾。卡普莱特家的提伯特和亲王家的茂丘西奥在维罗纳的街头接吻，怎么看都可以被记载进维罗纳的历史中。  
何况他们纠缠着避进了酒馆后的小巷，然后再在狭窄的空间里撕扯着对方的衣服衣服，唇齿间弥漫着血腥气。茂丘西奥急躁地在提伯特的锁骨上咬下一个个印子，提伯特扬高了下颌，脖子拉出一道好看的曲线，后脑勺却砸在了墙壁上。吃痛间他用力掐着茂丘西奥的肩膀。茂丘西奥本就没有好好穿衣服，现在衬衫纽扣松开了大半，提伯特在他裸露出的肩膀上掐出了指痕，在细白的皮肤上分外显眼。  
提伯特在盛夏也规规矩矩穿衣服的习惯给茂丘西奥带来了不少困。他最终放弃了上衣，隔着长裤揉了一把提伯特的性器，换来了提伯特在他耳边一道急促的喘息。  
幸好卡普莱特没有在裤子上玩花样的习惯。简单扩张后茂丘西奥操了进去，脑子里模模糊糊地想。提伯特伸手把裤子拽下去，修长的腿压到了茂丘西奥身上。  
草率的性爱让双方都不好受，茂丘西奥进入的一瞬提伯特以为自己被劈开了，身后钻心地疼。他发狠地掐着茂丘西奥的脖子，抓紧他脖子上哪一串乱七八糟的链子。茂丘西奥把脸埋在提伯特的脖子上，舔弄暴起的血管和刚硬的下颌线。推到底的时候两人都松了一口气，茂丘西奥舔上提伯特的耳廓，几抹头发被汗水黏在了上头。  
“放松，猫王子。”他压在提伯特的耳畔吐气，提伯特僵了一刻，接着用力地把茂丘西奥地脑袋向墙上压去。  
快感一点点堆积起来，茂丘西奥蹭过前列腺的时候提伯特从齿间挤出呻吟，细碎的声音像极了猫叫。他一口咬上了自己的虎口，几乎感觉到了牙齿下压皮肤带来的血气。  
“茂丘西奥？是你吗？哪家姑娘呀？”远处像是班伏里奥的声音，还伴随着几声呼哨。哪怕是白天，酒馆后的小巷也颇为阴暗，向来是维罗纳年轻人们幽会的地方。只是茂丘西奥的一头红发太过耀眼，再幽暗的巷子里反着光。  
“卡普莱特的。”茂丘西奥吹了一记口哨。  
提伯特狠狠地扇上了茂丘西奥的半边脸颊。  
“你慢慢来咯！小心上了卡普莱特的姑娘，提伯特来找你麻烦。”班伏里奥的声音走远了，言辞间杂着一点羡艳。环着茂丘西奥腰的那双腿修长漂亮，不知道哪家卡普莱特的姑娘有这么好看的一双腿。

“别紧张呀。”茂丘西奥摸了摸被提伯特扇了一巴掌的半边脸，伸手把提伯特咬在嘴里的左手牵引出来，在齿痕上吻了一下，“你紧张的时候夹得真紧。”  
“少废话。”提伯特冷着脸甩开黏在脸上的长发，“要做就赶快。”  
茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻地拍了拍提伯特的脸，埋在对方体内的性器用力一顶，顶出了破碎的呻吟。

之后以班伏里奥为首的一群蒙太古男孩不断旁侧敲击那天茂丘西奥到底找上的是卡普莱特的哪个姑娘，茂丘西奥点了点自己还有些红肿的半边脸提示好友们还是放弃为好。  
“小野猫凶的很。”  
班伏里奥一脸遗憾：“可惜了，她腿真挺好看的，又细又长。”  
“你哪来这么多想法，你看的见吗？”  
“还不许人想了？”班伏里奥哼了一声，“罗密欧，你怎么不来猜猜？我知道了，你又一见钟情了。”  
一边罗密欧和班伏里奥在争论罗瑟琳和卡特琳娜哪个更漂亮，一头茂丘西奥歪在树下看着路过的提伯特，慢慢地舔了舔嘴唇。  
提伯特的腿确实好看，他想着，屁股也挺翘的。偶尔这么来一发也不错。

于是他们就真的“偶尔”那么来一发了。有时候是在一场缠斗后再次拧在一起，用手指和嘴唇寻求那么一点释放。有时茂丘西奥会攀上提伯特的窗户，半夜里把玻璃窗敲的砰砰砰响。提伯特不得已打开窗户警告茂丘西奥，然后被茂丘西奥推在墙上。  
做爱的时候提伯特从来不看茂丘西奥的眼睛，他跪伏在床上，或者靠在墙壁上，承受来自身后的侵犯，咬紧了牙关不发出声音。茂丘西奥在他的脖子上撕咬，留下红色的痕迹，一路蔓延到尾椎。他埋在猫王子体内顶弄，撞到前列腺的时候提伯特用力地咬住床单或者虎口，只在鼻腔间闷哼出一点旖旎的声音。性爱伴随着疼痛和快感，脖子上和大腿根的青紫都要许久才能消退。他们会同时达到高潮，然后靠在一起喘息。他们闭着眼睛接吻，像小兽一样撕咬对方的嘴唇。好像只要不睁眼，就可以把对面那个人想象成别的一夜情对象一样。  
时间久了，床榻之间也会有那么一点温情。茂丘西奥从提伯特身上翻下来，捏着提伯特灼伤的右手细细地吻，顺着指缝一点点抚摸下来。提伯特拽着茂丘西奥脖子上的链子，修长的手指缓缓沿着勒出的红痕移动。  
不过是肉体之欢罢了，下了床在路上遇见时照旧都是寸步不让，两家起矛盾的时候照旧凶狠地撕打。提伯特狠狠一拳挥向茂丘西奥的眼睛，而茂丘西奥伸腿把提伯特绊倒在地，漂亮的唇角磕在了石头上。

又一年夏天的时候他们在床上争吵。茂丘西奥从提伯特手里抢过了装有朱丽叶画像的项链，转手抛到了地上。提伯特跳起来想要揍人，被茂丘西奥摁在了床上。  
“你滚下去。”提伯特把茂丘西奥掀到床下，扑过去捡起项链珍重地放到床头的柜子里，和母亲做的洋娃娃一起。  
茂丘西奥仰面躺在地上仰视提伯特，紧接着爆发出了一阵大笑。  
“提伯特，提伯特，你是真的爱她吗？”  
提伯特拎起茂丘西奥的领子把他丢到窗口，就差直接把茂丘西奥丢下去。  
“滚。”  
提伯特到底也没有回答茂丘西奥的问题。

卡普莱特家的明珠十六岁了。奶妈和卡普莱特夫人欢欢喜喜地为女儿缝制礼物，安排成年舞会，应对着一个个求婚者，仿佛看到了朱丽叶幸福明亮的未来。  
提伯特坐在卡普莱特家的花园里，仰头看着朱丽叶的阳台。他在花园里都能听见朱丽叶欢喜的笑声，点亮了维罗纳阴沉的天空。提伯特觉得胸口一阵翻滚，爱意和恐惧搅和在一起，让他全身发冷。  
他爱朱丽叶，深爱朱丽叶，但是他不敢开口。  
门廊那里传来小声的对话，像是有贵客临门。小声交流很快就变成了高声谈笑，帕里斯伯爵来向朱丽叶求婚了。  
姑父当然会满意这个求婚者的。提伯特想，他有钱，有地位。但是他怎么配得上朱丽叶？  
没有人配得上朱丽叶，他提伯特也配不上朱丽叶。

卡普莱特的舞会向来盛大无比，除却蒙太古外全维罗纳有头有脸的人物都到了。很快提伯特就在舞会上看到了茂丘西奥，举着酒杯笑嘻嘻地挨过来。朱丽叶的舞会上提伯特不好发作，何况茂丘西奥确实是被写在邀请名单上的客人。他黑着脸和茂丘西奥碰杯，然后仰头一饮而尽。他顺手把酒杯放到侍者手中的托盘上，在人群中寻找朱丽叶的身影。  
朱丽叶很好找，全场只有那么一个鲜妍的红色身影。提伯特都没有意识到他看到朱丽叶时唇角挂起了一抹笑。卡普莱特伯爵看到了妻子这个素来沉默寡言的侄子，随口问了一句你在看什么。  
“姑父，今天的朱丽叶非常美。”  
“她母亲选的衣服，我倒是觉得过分诱人了。”卡普莱特伯爵语气中却颇为骄傲，“你也去跳舞，年轻人应该跳舞。”  
“听到了吗，年轻人应该跳舞。”茂丘西奥又不知道从什么地方窜了出来，拽着提伯特进入舞池，“别总板着脸。”  
很快就有卡普莱特的姑娘挽上了茂丘西奥的胳膊，青年大笑着搂住舞伴的腰滑进人群中。提伯特看着茂丘西奥的背影冷冷地哼了一声，转身就去找帕里斯。  
他最好打消娶朱丽叶的念头。

还没和帕里斯说上话，提伯特看到了朱丽叶换了新的舞伴。他撂下帕里斯，穿过舞动的人群径直走向朱丽叶。不知名的男孩刚刚和朱丽叶跳完一支舞，欠下身吻朱丽叶的手。茂丘西奥率先看到了提伯特，松开舞伴的手引开了提伯特的注意力。等到提伯特回过神，他只看到了身边守着奶妈的朱丽叶。  
男孩不见了，这算的上一件好事。但是朱丽叶，提伯特当然知道朱丽叶脸上的表情意味着什么。他的玫瑰恋爱了，恋爱对象绝对不是那个三十出头的帕里斯。  
“姑父，那是什么人？”  
“我没有看见。”  
“这是化装舞会，提伯特。”茂丘西奥轻佻地拍了拍提伯特的肩膀，“你应该跳舞。”  
提伯特不耐烦地往前踏了两步：“我觉得我看见了蒙太古。”

卡普莱特伯爵拒绝为了两个闯入舞会的人中断舞会。化妆面具下不必在乎对方是谁，更何况他们显然是被亲王的侄子带进来的，何苦要把他们赶出舞会得罪亲王呢？  
他严厉地拒绝了提伯特中断舞会的要求。  
但是提伯特还是掀开了罗密欧的面具，在舞会上激起了一阵骚乱。茂丘西奥撵着班伏里奥和罗密欧先逃出了舞会，对着追来的提伯特露出了一个笑脸，然后把安东尼奥扔到了提伯特身上。  
他跑远的时候，隐约听见了身后提伯特的嘶吼。

这事不会就这么结了的，茂丘西奥想。  
他见过提伯特有多珍惜胸口朱丽叶的画像，也听过提伯特睡眠中无意识呢喃出的朱丽叶的名字。现在罗密欧夺走了提伯特最心爱的表妹的心，维罗纳又要掀起一波风浪了。  
茂丘西奥用力捶了罗密欧两下。  
又有热闹可以看了，看猫王子气急败坏绝对是他人生一大乐事。

不过茂丘西奥没有想到热闹来的这么快，隔天早上维罗纳就传起了蒙太古家的罗密欧和卡普莱特家的朱丽叶陷入爱河的故事。  
除了这个一见钟情的故事之外，还有卡普莱特家的提伯特发誓要杀了罗密欧的消息。  
提伯特绝对不是在说笑。  
茂丘西奥和班伏里奥在整个维罗纳到处找人，终于在教堂外找到了满脑子只剩下爱情的罗密欧。他们恨铁不成钢地敲罗密欧的脑袋：“你都在想什么？那是卡普莱特家的女儿！”  
罗密欧给爱情冲昏了头脑，连自己叫什么名字都快忘了，嘟嘟囔囔着爱情的权利和他对朱丽叶的爱，朱丽叶对他的爱。  
“罗密欧疯了。”班伏里奥摇头，“彻底疯了。”  
茂丘西奥开始祈祷提伯特晚点找上门，等到罗密欧对新的女孩燃起爱火的时候再过来。

但是第二天提伯特就出现在了蒙太古的辖地。  
“什么，你找罗密欧？提伯特，你想找太多东西啦！金钱，名利，女人，怎么还要加一个罗密欧？”  
茂丘西奥清楚地知道怎么激怒提伯特。  
“他去找一个漂亮姑娘啦。”  
争斗间罗密欧不知道从什么地方冒了出来。茂丘西奥暗自骂了一句，冲过去拖开和罗密欧扭打在一起的提伯特，像很多年前那样夺下了他的项链。  
“你不过是个胆小鬼罢了，提伯特。”  
他吻了吻朱丽叶的画像，然后把项链扔在了地上。  
“我英俊的提伯特。”他冲到提伯特面前抚上他的面颊。  
“人生不过是一场戏罢了。”  
提伯特像一头发怒的狮子一样甩起长发咆哮。

他们扭打在一起，再分开。提伯特摔倒在地的时候腰间的匕首硌在了骨骼上。  
提伯特的手心搭上了匕首，他犹豫了。隔着罗密欧，茂丘西奥对他夸张地行了一个礼，右手轻佻地往上一挑，像是要隔着人群挑起提伯特的长发。  
提伯特不打算犹豫了，他拔出了匕首，用手套擦拭着。匕首很锋利，他用这把匕首在很多个蒙太古身上留下过伤痕，其中也包括茂丘西奥，但他却从未夺去过一个人的性命。  
死了也挺好的，反正他死了，我也要死了。  
父子死在同一天倒是绝妙的讽刺。  
提伯特小心翼翼地把朱丽叶的画像藏到衣服里。他绕过罗密欧冲向茂丘西奥，真的到近前却发现自己不敢直视茂丘西奥的眼睛。他转身闭着眼，将匕首尽可能深地捅入了柔软的身体里。  
匕首脱手的一瞬间，提伯特仿佛听见茂丘西奥在他耳边轻声说：  
“猫王子，我们会很快见面的。”

当然很快会见面的，亲王不会允许一个杀了自己外甥的人活在世界上。  
茂丘西奥跌倒在地上，用最后一口气诅咒整个维罗纳。提伯特默默地看着他摔倒下去，站在原地没有动。茂丘西奥想要诅咒的未尝不是他想要诅咒的，而茂丘西奥想要祝福的也未尝不是他想要祝福的。  
罗密欧冲过来的时候提伯特没有抵抗。他平静地看着罗密欧把匕首挥向自己的脖子，甚至没有感觉到疼痛。  
呼吸终止前的一刻，提伯特仿佛听见了母亲撕心裂肺的呼喊。


End file.
